Do I want to know?
by lol-lots-of-laughs
Summary: Set after Christmas Party Sex Trap. Danny hears a song on the radio that seems to have been written about his feelings for Mindy. Multi-chapter.
1. All the songs make sense

First TMP fic so here we go. Heard this song on the radio and I got massive Dandy feels so I figured it was time.

Song credit: Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys (I can't find a non-live version of the song but here are the full lyrics . )

Also I saw one tumblr post about him dancing to cheer her up but he had planned to do it in private so credit to whoever it was, if you read this tell me it was you and I can edit.

I use the f-word twice in here so. Uh. Warning? I guess.

* * *

Danny unlocked his apartment door and struggled through with what was left of his gingerbread house. A cold breeze hit him immediately and he groaned when he remembered he had left a window open that morning for a quick smoke. He sighed in resignation, not really surprised that something else was going wrong today. He headed towards the kitchen and plopped the gingerbread house down on the counter. Jeremy really went at it; there were bite marks all over the edges. "Food addiction is a real problem" he muttered to himself. He quickly went to the open window to shut it, grateful that no snow had blown in while he was gone.

An hour later he was sitting on his couch with a glass in his hand. He had stared at his liquor cabinet for a good ten minutes trying to decide who was going to help him with his sorrows tonight. After Mindy had spent the night and revealed her feelings for Cliff he had what was left of his whiskey. Tonight he felt more on edge than before so he decided to go with the tequila. Maybe because it reminded him of her. Then again, everything did. He felt so stupid for the dance and thinking it would actually work and show her how he felt. He should have just stuck with the medical gauze.  
He had this whole thing planned where he was going to get her alone, maybe before work, and do the dance and then finally man up and tell her about his feelings. That way she could make an informed decision about him and Cliff. The entire thing went awry when he saw her upset about Cliff on the floor. He wanted to be with her, but he wanted her to be happy. So he decided to cheer her up. And then she was so grateful and he knew where she wanted it to go but.. it just wouldn't have been fair to put all of that on her when she was busy thinking about someone else. He'd been holding it in for so long that he knew as soon as he kissed her he'd tell her everything. He didn't want her to get angry or worse, reject him. Not yet at least.

Danny looked at his tequila and took a swig. It burned going down but he liked how it made everything seem less important and serious. He got the idea of the dance from Mindy herself in one of the letters she wrote while she was in Haiti. Something about how she could kill to go to a good night club to dance. It made him think of when they went to that club where she met that loser Josh and how she complimented his dancing. He didn't think it was a big deal but she was impressed and he wanted to impress her again. Well, she had to know something now, right? Or did she think that friends with platonic feelings did incredibly personal dances for each other?

He downed the rest of his glass and put it down on the coffee table. He looked over towards the wrecked house and chuckled to himself. It seemed like a pretty accurate depiction of the situation. If he wanted a physical representation of where everything was, it would be a half destroyed gingerbread house. Fuck it, he thought, and got up and started walking towards his closet. If he was going to mope about how badly he tanked everything with Mindy he might as well go all the way and pull out the letters too. He stumbled a little while entering his bedroom and giggled to himself. He made it to the closet and tried to squat down but ended up lying on his side. Maybe he had more tequila than he thought. The angle that he was facing let him see behind some boxes he had on the floor and it looked like an old battery-powered radio had fallen behind the boxes between the wall. He rolled over on his stomach and grabbed the radio, not even remembering that he had it in the first place, though with all the dust it had accumulated he wasn't surprised.

He turned the radio over and checked for batteries. Huh, he said pleasantly and flipped it over again and turned it on. Suddenly the closet was filled with deafening static noise and he almost screamed. He definitely didn't expect that. He quickly turned the volume down and wiped some of the dust off the glass screen so he could see the stations. He fiddled with the dial for a while, curious about how well it would still work and pick up a radio station. The first station he found was all in Spanish, and the next one seemed to be Broadway show soundtracks. He quickly passed a Katy Perry song; he didn't need to be reminded of Mindy that badly. Where's the Bruce? he thought starting to get irritated with the lack of good music on the radio today.

"This is a new song by the Arctic Monkeys, and it happens to be my new obsession so here we have it: Do I Wanna Know?" the radio host said and Danny was about to keep searching when the song started and something about the beat drew him in.

"I dreamt about you nearly every night this week"

He kind of looked around the closet as if checking to see if someone was watching him. He had been dreaming of Mindy ever since she stayed over. They were always in his apartment, only with different scenarios. They were always together and not once was Cliff's name in there. Sometimes he'd wake up and remember it was just a dream and the crushing jealousy and frustration would immediately hit him.

"Do I wanna know; If this feeling flows both ways?"

They were so close tonight. It wasn't right though and sure she was attracted him but he wanted more than just a one night fling followed by awkward work encounters. But he wasn't really ready to lay it all on the line either.

"Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do"

He could suddenly feel his phone in his right pants pocket. It was like the song was inside his head or trying to tell him something. This was the first time he had gotten drunk since Mindy had stayed over because he almost called her the next night and he didn't trust himself to not give in to the desire. There was nothing manly or romantic about drunk dialing someone.

"It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you; I don't know if you feel the same as I do; But we could be together if you wanted to"

Danny dropped the radio on the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hand. It was like this song was written for him. About him. And Mindy. He thought about the hug she gave him at the office and he could almost smell her perfume. He wanted to hold her again so badly. He reached down to turn the radio off before he really let it get to his head but wasn't quick enough to not hear

"Baby we both know; That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day"

That was it. He was tired of not saying anything. I'm a grown man for fucks sake, he pepped himself. I'm not a child anymore. Christina had told him enough times that he wasn't emotionally available and he wanted to start with a clean slate with Mindy. Everything on the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, a strange almost giddy feeling coming over him.


	2. Everyone but you

Thanks everyone :). I wanted to get another chapter in real quick.

* * *

Danny scrolled through his contacts, his heart going crazy in his chest thinking about what he was about to do. The buzz from the tequila and the beat from the song was giving him more courage than he had had over the past few months. His head started spinning at the sound of the phone ringing and he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling waiting for her to answer. Maybe he would just come out and say it. Mindy I'm in love with you. Okay, okay no that was too much. Mindy we need to talk.. that was always a good way to start, right? That seemed really serious though. Hey babe.. no and where did that come from?

The phone kept ringing and he was pulled out of his thoughts by the creeping realization that she had been kissing Cliff earlier. She was probably with him. The phone finally went to voicemail and Danny hung up and threw the phone out of the closet. Did he really think she would be at home waiting for him to call? She was with Cliff having a great time and he was laying in his closet drunk, why would she answer her phone?

He stood up slowly and looked around his room for his phone. After about five minutes he gave up and decided to just go to bed. He could find it in the morning. He didn't have any patients so he was able to sleep in and even if someone really needed him he wouldn't be much use to them now. He flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change or move any of the blankets. He just wanted to go to sleep and get the whole night behind him.

Tequila always gave Danny the most vivid dreams, and maybe he thought of that before he started drinking. They were in a room filled with lit candles and that song her heard on the radio was playing. Mindy was standing in front of the window looking out over the city. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her perfume. She slowly turned around in his arms and lifted her left arm to run her fingers through his hair. She was smiling, that beautiful smile she had given him in the office after the dance. He leaned in closer to kiss her. "Doctor C," he heard a whisper in his ear. It sounded like.. Morgan? He looked around his shoulder but there was nobody there, and when he looked back to Mindy she was gone.

"Danny."

"Daniel."

"Danny!"

He opened his eyes. During his dream he had shifted so that his feet were up by the pillows and he was laying on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, immediately aware of the headache. What a dream. Wait, what the hell, why was Morgan in his dream? He heard someone clear their throat to his left and he jumped up and saw Morgan and Jeremy standing in his bedroom. Morgan was smiling like an idiot and Jeremy had a very apologetic look on his face.

"Good morning, Dr. C!" Morgan yelled. "That's funny that we both sleep in the same position!"

Danny got off the bed and wiped drool from his face. He was really confused and on the verge of angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, surprised at how loud he was speaking.

Jeremy put up his hand. "I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to break into your apartment but Morgan here… we have been calling you for hours Danny we were worried and we knocked but you didn't answer so Shawshank over here broke in."

"That would be me," Morgan said raising his hand. "Are you okay Doctor C? You look terrible. For a minute I thought you were dead."

Danny started looking around for his phone without responding and found it under his bed. 23 missed calls- all of them from either Jeremy or Morgan. It was 4pm. Shit.

"Did something happen?" he asked. Now that he was more awake he fully realized what was going on and was starting to get worried. "Is Mindy okay?"

Jeremy and Morgan looked at each other.

"No?" Jeremy said confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you called me a thousand times! You broke into my apartment! Is she okay? Is she in the hospital again? I told her not to drink all that bra wine I'm sure there were chemicals in it or something!" He was starting to get panicked and ran over to his closet to grab a coat.

"Doctor C! Calm down!" Morgan yelled. "Doctor L. is fine."

Danny stopped and took a breath. "So then why. the hell. did you break into my apartment?"

"I felt really bad about eating your gingerbread house. It was delicious, Danny. But I felt bad. So I brought you another one. We were worried when you wouldn't answer your phone and your door so. We apologize. I left it next to the old one. Let's go, Morgan," Jeremy explained. He could tell that something was off with Danny but he didn't want to force him to talk about it right then. It probably wasn't the best time.

Morgan nodded at what Jeremy said and walked over to Danny and gave him a massive hug. "You're crazy, Dr. C. But we love you." With that he left the room. Jeremy took a step closer and lowered his voice. "Danny, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm. I'm fine, thanks. Sorry for scaring you. Thank you for the house. I guess I just drank too much last night."

Jeremy gave him a half-smile and walked out of the room to leave him alone.

"Hey Jeremy," Danny called, following him out of the room. "Could you do me a favor and not tell Mindy about this? I already made an ass of myself last night I don't need her to think I'm any more pathetic."

"OOOOOohhh!" came a shout from the front door. "Doctor C loves Doctor L! Oh my god!"

"Morgan no, no Morgan go outside," yelled Jeremy, but Morgan ignored him and came running towards Danny with that stupid smile on his face.

"This is so exciting! Does Doctor L know?" he was still yelling and Danny could feel himself getting more angry by the minute.

"Morgan seriously we need to go now," Jeremy tried.

"She doesn't know, Morgan," Danny muttered, giving up on the anger. They were there and they obviously weren't leaving so he might as well just tell somebody.

"But you have to tell her!" Morgan said, quieter this time but still loud. Suddenly he gasped really dramatically and put his hands on Danny's shoulders. "Doctor C I am so sorry! I've been setting her up with Cliff this whole time! Agh I'm the worst!"

"It's okay Morgan, don't worry about it. Just please, please don't tell her," Danny pleaded. Okay maybe Morgan wasn't the best person to tell about this. He looked at Jeremy but he was just standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. He and Mindy had fooled around a few times but it was never serious and he definitely never had feelings for her.

"I won't Doctor C! But I will help you get her back! I saw her leaving the party with Cliff last night but I can kidnap him or something if you want him out of the way. I'm sure Peter would be willing to he-"

"Woah Morgan!" Jeremy and Danny yelled at the same time.

"I went too far," Morgan said, nodding.

This was definitely going to be a lot harder now, Danny thought.


	3. Midnight City

Can't help myself. I promise something will happen next chapter I just had to say where everyone was at feelings-wise.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Mindy was ready for the week to begin. She had an amazing night at the office Christmas Party, landed Cliff, and now everything could only get better from here. She was staring at herself in the mirror and applying her make-up while Midnight City played from her iPod in her bedroom. Something about this song made her think of that night she ran to Casey to tell him she wanted to go to Haiti with him. It had been so long since that it seemed, and now she was with Cliff. Her thoughts drifted to the end of the night when she was sitting on the couch with Danny. They had been so close and he had spoken so softly. She desperately wanted him to kiss her but she knew she couldn't hurt Casey like that. She tried to convince herself that he was just trying to get back at Christina, even though rationally she knew he would never think of doing something like that. They wrote the whole time she was in Haiti and she found herself looking forward more to his letters than seeing Casey at the end of the day. She had almost convinced herself that it was entirely on her end until she announced their engagement in the hospital room and she caught a glimpse of his expression before he turned away from her. Still, he never made a move and she wasn't about to say anything to him and risk having the most embarrassing moment in her life, not to mention the uncomfortable consequences at work afterwards.

There was a moment, that night she was locked out and staying at his apartment, when he looked at her and told her "We need to talk about us," in that tone. She had tried to play it like she didn't know what he meant but inside she was screaming. It would finally happen. She had purposely left out Cliff's name when she told him she liked someone in the building, hoping that he'd think it was him and he would finally say something. Everything was ruined by his crazy neighbor though and she kind of gave up hope. Then he made her breakfast and told her she was great.

"Hey, I love that you said that," she said, so incredibly happy and she yelled at herself to say something, anything to tell him that it was him she was talking about. Instead she said Cliff's name. What the hell Mindy? Did I just have a stroke or something what's wrong with me? she thought, and she could immediately sense the change in Danny's mood. She felt awful but it was too late to go back now and he still didn't say anything. Then she found her phone with all the texts and she was actually happy that Cliff was at least man enough to say something to her. Okay, it wasn't technically her but he didn't know that at the time. She really did like Cliff and she didn't always feel the need to impress him like previous guys. And if he was into her too then she was going to go for it and stop waiting around for Danny to say something. She was only human.

So ignoring the fact that she was incredibly moved by Danny's dance or how close they were to kissing_ again_, which, let's not forget, he turned her down, she was determined to stay on course with Cliff. He broke up with Heather for her, after all. Josh didn't even do that. Ugh Josh. His wedding had actually given her a really good chance to get Danny alone and in a romantic setting but his brother had to come into town and ruin everything. Cliff was a nice guy and they had a really good chemistry. Plus his kissing skills were amazing.

She put her make-up down, satisfied with her look today and started to get her purse and coat together so she could go to work. She barely made the subway car before it pulled away and she smiled at her luck. Yes, everything would be better from now on. She looked around the crowded car and noticed Danny sitting down a few feet away from her. He had his head buried in a newspaper and seemed unaware of everything around him. She squeezed through people and made her way over to him.

"Hey Danny!" she said cheerfully. "How was your weekend?"

"Good morning Min," he said, unable to help himself from smiling back at her. "It was good, I watched a really great documentary about World Wa-"

"Yeah that's great grandpa that sounds really interesting. Ask me how my weekend was!" She didn't know why she was being like this. It felt mean.

He looked back down at his newspaper and sighed. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great. Cliff is. Who cares!" she said, laughing suddenly. He looked up at her confused and she awkwardly walked away back to where she was standing before.

What the hell Mindy? Pull yourself together. Sure as soon as he looked up all I could picture was him dancing, or stroking my chin softly, or holding on to my arm and leaning his head forward. And those eyes that make me want to drop everything and run away with him when he looks at me like that. Cliff Cliff Cliff Cliff think about_ Cliff_. The kiss on the balcony. In the snow. Come on!

As soon as the train stopped she got out as quickly as she could and almost ran up the stairs to put some distance between them. She beat him to the office and ran in and shut her door. Morgan and Tamra were standing at the reception desk talking but couldn't get a word in before she was gone into her office. She put her iPod in the dock to get some music going so that she wouldn't be alone in her quiet office. She clicked on the Pandora icon and a smooth beat started to fill her office. She looked at the song: Do I Wanna Know? by the Arctic Monkeys. She hadn't heard it before but she really liked the way it started.

"Have you no idea that you're in deep?; I dreamt about you nearly every night this week; How many secrets can you keep?; 'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat; Until I fall asleep."

Mindy put her head in her hands and moaned. She had listened to Midnight City at least a hundred times and it always made her think about Danny in the end.

"So have you got the guts?; Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts"

Danny was so hurt by Christina and she didn't want to do the same thing. She knew she wasn't always the best person and she would hate herself if she ruined their friendship. She didn't have the guts to say anything now. She sighed and looked at her schedule; she had a patient in about fifteen minutes. Time to focus and get to work, she told herself.


	4. Crawling back to you

Okay one more and then I'm done for the night I promise.

* * *

Danny was so confused by their interaction that he almost missed the stop. He tried to catch up with her in the street but she was practically running away from him. Was she flustered when she was talking to him? It seemed like it but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. He had been told that his dancing was sexy, but it was just talk. Maybe she felt awkward talking to him because he made such a fool of himself and she wanted to let him down easy? No that didn't fit her actions. He let himself hope for a minute that she was actually nervous to be around him because the office party actually meant something. They did almost kiss. He started walking a little faster and as soon as he stepped into the office he could hear the familiar beat coming from Mindy's office.

"Do I wanna Know…"

He wanted to laugh. Or cry. It seemed like such an odd coincidence that he would hear the song again in this kind of setting.

"Good morning, Doctor C," Morgan said, louder than what was necessary. "Are you looking for Doctor L? Doctor L Doctor C is looking for you!"

Danny ran over to Morgan and told him to shut up. Tamra was saying something but he wasn't paying attention, he was watching Mindy's door to make sure she didn't hear and wasn't going to come out. After a minute the song continued and he relaxed a little.

"Not a word, Morgan!" he demanded and stormed off to his office.

"Doctor C!" Morgan yelled after him and he motioned for him to come back. Danny reluctantly did and Morgan put his mouth way too close to Danny's ear. "Did you say something to Doctor L? She like ran in here looking all flustered and like she was trying to get away from you."

Danny just shook his head, mind filling with all kinds of possibilities now. Morgan shrugged and went back to his conversation with Tamra. Danny walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe the dance did affect her. It sounded like she was still with Cliff though so maybe the message hadn't gone all the way through. Well, he had to find out. He opened a drawer and pulled out his red glasses. He knew they made him look dorky but that was the point. If she was attracted to him then this wouldn't be a problem and he would know that it wasn't just the bra wine she had that night. He couldn't decide if he wanted the lab coat on or off. He was wearing his dark jeans with a navy button up shirt. He went with the coat; he didn't want to kill her with his hot body, after all. He laughed at how cocky he had gotten all of a sudden with that little boost of confidence. He quickly checked his calendar and made a mental note that his first patient was in an hour.

Mindy was so enthralled with the song on her ipod that she forgot she had run away from Danny. She heard Morgan yell something outside her door and figured that he finally got here. She tried to breathe calmly as images of the Christmas Party came back to her. He had smelled so damn good, even though he had been sweating from the dancing. There was a knock at her door and she paused her ipod and yelled for the person to come in.

"Good morning, Mindy," Jeremy said, poking his head into the office and kind of looked around to make sure they're alone. Mindy couldn't help but notice how good he looked again and smiled at him to come inside. She was relieved it wasn't Morgan or Danny. "What's up Jeremy?"

"Do you have a minute?" he sheepishly asked, sitting down across from her.

"I have about ten minutes until my first patient gets here so make it quick."

"Okay, well. I just wanted to know if there were any. Well, let's say hypothetically there are two co workers who have feelings for each other, but maybe they are afraid of the kind of dynamic it would create for the rest of the office," he started. He looked really nervous for some reason.

"Are you talking about you and Betsy?" Mindy asked, unable to stop grinning.

"What? No, what?" Jeremy seemed genuinely taken aback by her question. "No, I'm speaking of a hypothetical situation in which two people have feelings for each other but both are too afraid to act on it. If I were to give them advice I would tell them sod it, do what makes you happy."

Mindy nodded, still pretty sure that he was talking about himself and Betsy. She thought something might have been up when he spent Thanksgiving with her and her family the year before but she was happy now that he finally admitted his feelings. "Yes, Jeremy, I guess I would tell them the same thing. I hope you and Betsy are very happy."

Jeremy pouted and stood up quickly. "I'm not talking about Betsy! I'm talking about you and Danny!"

Mindy gasped and the realization of what he had said hit him and he backed away from her desk slowly as she stood up, a look of angry determination on her face.

"I've gotta...go now.." Jeremy said.

"Get back here!" Mindy yelled and chased after him, pinning him to her door. He was taller and stronger than her but she was angry now and he knew it so he let her have this one.

"What!" she yelled, but cleared her throat and started again, softer. "Jeremy, may I ask what you are talking about?"

"No no nothing it was nothing you know your patient will be here soon so you should probably prepare for that and I'll just go back to my office and.." he tried to reach for the door handle but she grabbed it too.

"Did Danny say something to you?" she asked, more sad this time. Why would he say something to Jeremy of all people but still not make a move? Did he hate her or something?

Jeremy could tell that she wasn't going to let him go until he said something to appease her.

"We were at Danny's on Saturday.. he didn't answer his phone so we got worried and Morgan broke into his house-" "What?!" "-he was fine but definitely hungover and you know.. upset because you were with Cliff. I don't know what happened at the party between you to but he seems to think he ruined something so that's all I know and now I'm going to go bye" he managed to break her hold and got out of there as fast as possible. Morgan looked at him questionable and he just shook his head and ran to his office. Danny would definitely not be happy with that. And then speak of the devil Danny came out of his office right as he entered his own.

Mindy was still standing by the door; angry, confused, exhausted. She had asked Danny to go get fresh air with her. She wasn't too drunk to not remember that. She asked him. He said no. Cliff came back for her and met her outside. Danny had said no. Why would he say no if he had feelings for her?

"Damnit!" she yelled and turned around to go back to her desk.

"Min?" came Danny's voice from the doorway as he let himself into the office. She loved that they were friends now and he felt comfortable enough to just come in. No, wait, she was mad at him. She turned around and was fully prepared to bitch him out but suddenly he was standing so close she just .. forgot.. to breathe. She looked up at his eyes, those beautiful deep eyes that displays every emotion he's feeling, and in that moment it looked like longing, love, desire. She gulped. Her heart rate quickened and it felt like they had been standing like that for hours. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's better," he said quietly, almost to a whisper. Her mind completely shut down and the only thing she could think about was his lips and his hands on her body and the way his body was moving during the dance and how close they always seem to be standing and the way he looks at her and oh god why isn't he saying anything why is he just standing there..

Then as quickly as he came into the office he was gone and she felt like she could finally breathe again. What the hell was that? She walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper to fan herself with. Shit. She was definitely not going to be able to get any work done today.

Danny exited the office with a smug look on his face, his heart pounding. He was so excited. Well, in more than one way. He didn't know what he was going to do before he went into the office but he was definitely glad with how it turned out. So she was more than just passively attracted to him. If Jeremy tried to do that she would punch him in the stomach not look like she was about to pass out. This was fantastic! He noticed that Morgan was still standing by the reception desk and wondered if he was spying on them. He got to his office and shut the door behind him, finally alone and able to fully express how happy he was. Now he had to do some work, to come up with a plan to get Mindy on a date with him or something before things got serious with Cliff. Sure they kissed at the party but who hasn't she kissed? He mentally chastised himself for thinking that. Cliff was a nice guy but he knew it wasn't going to last.

Mindy spent the rest of the day thinking about Danny in the most inappropriate ways. She had a patient repeat her question three times before she actually registered it, and by the end of the day she was exhausted and irritated. That's it, she thought. She wasn't going to let Danny play with her like this. She was going to confront him. No, Beyonce Pad Thai was going to confront him. Get all of this out in the open and finally just deal with it. Enough was enough. She grabbed her coat and purse and stormed out of her office (in case it went badly she wanted to be able to leave the building as quickly as possible). Everyone else had gone home but she could see a light coming from underneath Danny's office door.

She barged in and he looked up from his desk, his red glasses on the brim of his nose.

"Oh hey Min what's up," he said ever-so-casually, as if nothing had happened earlier, which only made her more mad.

"Listen, Danny," she said, putting extra angry emphasis on his name. "We are going to talk about this! Tonight! I don't know what kind of game you're playing at here but this is ridiculous!"

He got up from his desk, fished something out of his suitcase and stepped around to face her.

"You're right," he said sweetly, holding up a red rose. "I saw this while I was taking a walk during lunch today and I wanted you to have it."

Once again her brain shut down. This seemed to keep happening. She was so determined to say what she had to but he just wouldn't let her do that.

"I was thinking," he said, stepping closer. "Maybe we could go to dinner sometime? I know I haven't always been the nicest guy towards you and I'd like to make up for that. Would that be okay?"

All she could do was nod. Then he smiled at her and leaned in and...patted her on the back. Wait, what? He left her standing confused in his office, holding the rose she didn't even remember taking. Something was definitely happening now.


	5. On the cusp of kissing you

It was finally date night and Danny was incredibly ready for it. He was cool, calm, collected, and most importantly: confident. He loved the thrill of turning her on at the office and come on, he was Daniel Castellano for crying out loud, he could win her over in his sleep. He had made a reservation at a really nice restaurant in the city, somewhere he knew they both could eat (she wasn't good with Indian food and he avoided seafood because he didn't want mercury poisoning). He was wearing his dark navy jeans with a black button-up shirt; somewhere along the way he remembered someone telling him he looked good with dark colors, so he wanted to look good for Mindy. He topped it off with his brown leather jacket. He knew that she always checked him out whenever he was wearing it. He threw himself a sultry look in the mirror and decided he was ready to go to pick Mindy up. Tonight was going to go his way, he was determined.

He rode the elevator up to Mindy's floor, still feeling pretty good. Knocking on the door, he braced himself for whatever colorful sparkly outfit she was probably wearing. He laughed a little to himself remembering all the times he'd given her outfit advice, and every time she ended up taking it. After a few minutes the door opened and he stepped inside, glad her apartment had the heat turned on. Then again…

Mindy was wearing a light green long-sleeved dress that was ..tight. Very tight. And short; it came to above her knee. The color was a great match to her skin-tone and she looked absolutely breathtaking. In that moment his suave attitude was gone, and he could feel himself sweating through his jacket. Was in hot in there or was it just her?

And it only went downhill from there.

"You called her fat!?" Morgan yelled, looking like he was going to lunge at Danny and punch him in the face. They were sitting in Danny's office early the next morning after the date. He called them when he got home and enlisted their help to fix it.

"Not fat! Phat! You know.. phat!" Danny tried to explain.

"Danny you do realize you keep repeating the same word?" Jeremy asked, trying very hard to not look amused.

Danny sighed angrily. "I meant phat, like cool, I don't know I heard it somewhere and I didn't want her to think that I was old I was trying to be relevant I don't know it got away from me.." he rambled on.

"Doctor C nobody has used 'phat' since like 1995. You are old," Morgan said, in a very reassuring tone, as if he thought he was helping Danny out with this.

"Yeah, well. I messed that up."

"Then what happened?" Jeremy prodded, now curious because it could only get better from there.

**Flashback;**

Mindy knew that Danny had meant 'phat' but she was still a little irritated with it. She was so nervous about the date and for the first time she was actually trying to impress him with her outfit and then it just kind of.. came crashing down. She could tell he was sweating, which made her feel a little better because he looked almost more nervous than she felt.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they were in the elevator. It was so awkwardly quiet, and unlike usual she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I made a reservation for us at Felipe's," Danny replied. And then.. couldn't think of anything else to say either.

They were walking along the sidewalk and Danny was struggling with himself whether he would try to hold her hand, or put his hand on her back, or stand closer, or do _something_. He was sweating more just thinking about it. They were walking quietly for a while, and he finally berated himself enough to actually say something.

"I've heard a lot of good things about the restaurant," he tried.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," she responded sweetly.

He smiled. A large crowd was walking towards them so they had to move closer to the edge of the sidewalk to get by them. He liked being alone but he also liked that the city was so full of life all the time.

"Can you imagine being that young again?" he said with a chuckle and looked over at her. Only she wasn't there. He stopped in confusion and looked around. Did she ditch him already?

"I'm okay, I'm okay, get off me!" he heard coming from behind him; there were a few people hunched over something in the street. He recognized the green dress and started running towards her.

"Mindy! Are you okay!" he asked, bending down and checking her for injuries.

"Ah! I think I sprained my ankle. That group of people pushed me off the sidewalk," she said, trying not to cry at the pain. She sat up a little and looked at her ankle.

"Yeah well maybe if you wore normal shoes and not these things you might have kept your footing," Danny muttered.

"Are you kidding me Danny? These shoes are amazing. It's not my fault groups of people insist on taking up the whole sidewalk!" she was practically yelling at him now. He made her so mad sometimes.

"Why don't you stop yelling at me and get out of the road," he replied, grabbing her hand and helping her up. He put her arm around his shoulder and supported her back onto the sidewalk. "We should get you to a hospital."

"I don't want to go to a hospital! Let's just go get food I'm starving," she knew she was sounding petulant but this was probably one of the worst dates she had been on.

Danny tried to not get angry with her but it was so hard sometimes. "Seriously? You can't walk, especially not on those things!"

**;Flashback ends.**

"Wooow," Morgan slowly let out. "You guys are awful together."

"Morgan that's not.. that's dramatic," Jeremy said, trying to look reassuring.

Danny put his head down on his desk. "We didn't stop arguing. It's like everything she said was wrong and everything I said made her angry. We finally just decided to get a hot dog and I took her back to her apartment. And then I think I sealed the date as the worst thing ever."

"You didn't kill her did you Doctor C?" Morgan asked, getting worked up again.

"Jesus Morgan, no, calm down."

**Flashback;**

They rode the elevator up in silence, him still supporting her because of her ankle. As soon as they got in the elevator he felt a shift in the tension between them; it was angry before, but it was like right when they got alone he just wanted to release all of that tension and push her up against the wall. They were standing so close, and he could feel her breathing next to him. She smelled unbelievable. They hobbled towards her front door and she turned to face him and made him hold her purse so she could go through it to look for her keys.

"This was uh.. a fun night, thank you Danny," she said, not looking up.

"Min.. I'm really sorry. I wanted tonight to go so well and I just. I'm sorry," he said, and she finally looked up at him. She started to move towards him, prompting him to lean in as well.

"Ow!" she yelled as their heads bumped together. She smacked him on the shoulder. "I was trying to hug you what are you doing!"

"I'm going to go home now. This was a bad idea. I'm sorry." He shoved her purse back in her hands and pouted back to the elevator. What a disaster.

**;Flashback ends.**

"You just left. Like that?" Jeremy asked. Morgan was too busy laughing to feel sorry for him.

"Yeah.." Danny said, ashamed. "So now what do I do?"

"Do you still want to make it work?" Jeremy asked.

"I really do. We're great together normally I don't know what went wrong."

"Well then try again. Make it work." With that Jeremy got up and dragged Morgan out of the office with him. "I'm sorry it didn't go well," he said before shutting the door behind him.

Danny looked at the time and noticed that everyone else should be getting into the office soon. He had to fix this soon because there was too much time for negativity to fester and it got too awkward between them. He got up and opened his door so he could be sure to hear when Mindy got there.

Mindy was dreading going to work. The date had gone so wrong and she felt so embarrassed for falling in her heels she didn't know how to face him. She was able to sneak into the office without anyone saying to her, and she sighed with relief when her door clicked shut. She knew she had to face him eventually but for now she wanted to be left alone.

About an hour later she had engrossed herself completely in her patient's file that the light knock at her door made her jump a little. Oh god.

"Come in.." she said, not really meaning it.

Danny poked his head in and smiled at her.

"Hey.. Min… can I have a minute?" he asked, looking less nervous than the night before but he was still sweating pretty bad. She nodded her head and didn't know if she should stand up and go to him or just sit at her desk. Well, her legs weren't working so she just stayed where she was.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night-" "No Danny it's really not-" "Just let me finish. I'm sorry. I promise I had a really romantic evening planned and as soon as I saw you I.. you took my breath away. Every time I see you it's like I've forgotten how beautiful you are and I'm seeing you for the first time."

Damn. Mindy didn't say anything in opposition and he took that as a good sign and started walking around her desk.

"I would really like a chance to make it up to you," he said quietly, trying to look her in the eye but she wouldn't look up at him. He bent down and put his hands on the arms of the chair, essentially forcing her to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore, Min," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

Her mind completely stopped; all she could think about was the kiss, how soft his lips were, how she could feel it all the way down to her toes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her, but he broke it off and stepped away with that cocky grin.

"That's just a preview. For when you give me a second date," he said.

"Alright Castellano," she said, finally able to speak and look at him again. "But you better hold up your end."

* * *

Let me know if you want to keep going or end it here. I feel it could go either way.


	6. R U Mine?

You guys are so nice! Thanks for all the reviews and asks to keep going!

* * *

Mindy sat on the couch in the doctor's lounge, staring at Cliff's name on her phone. She knew she had to break it off with him; not that they were together but he needed to know it wasn't going anywhere. Danny… oh Danny. Those eyes. Her thumb hovered over the call button. Maybe it was mean to do this over the phone. Suddenly her phone lit up with Cliff's face and she let out a 'shit!' and dropped the phone. She laughed to herself and quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hey Cliff! I was actually just about to call you," she said, still amused by reaction.

"Mindy! Hey. I had a really great time at that Christmas Party. I was .. wondering if you would like to go on an actual date with me this weekend?" Cliff sounded nervous. She felt bad for the situation; he broke up with Heather to be with her and now.. now there was no way she could be with anyone but Danny. Sure their first date was a disaster but it was Danny.

Danny yawned and entered the doctor's lounge and plopped down next to her on the couch. Of course he would show up right now, she thought, trying to turn away from him and put the phone to the ear farthest away.

"Oh.. I had a really good time too. I just. I'm sorry, Cliff, I can't." she said, turning her face away completely so she didn't have to look at Danny's smug face right now.

"Was it something I did? You know Heather and I are over, right? I did make that clear?"

"Yea you did say that.. It's just.." she could feel Danny moving closer to her on the couch. Focus. "I'm sorry Cliff. It's not you it's me. I like someone else." There. Now she got that out of the way. And out in the open, which wasn't exactly her plan to say in front of Danny but what the hell.

"Are you serious?" Cliff replied, getting angry. "Mindy we were making out less than a week ago. Is it the stock broker?"

Mindy forgot what they had talked about outside and got really confused. "Stock broker? No I'm.. talking about Danny. I'm really sorry Cliff."

"Danny. Wow. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I guess that midwife was right you do make your way around the work place."

"How dare you!" she started, but he hung up on her. What a jerk. She was about to feel bad for herself but when she finally turned back around Danny was sitting almost on top of her.

"Hey Min," he said with a grin. This reminded her of that night when she told him she was going to Haiti. He was sitting so close to her and she wanted him so badly, except this time he looked happy and not like she had just ripped his heart out with a metal spike or something.

"h-hey" she managed to say. "Just sorting things out with Cliff…"

"I heard."

He reached up and removed her glasses and rubbed them with his sleeve. Woah, deja vu.

"So, second date?" she asked, trying hard to sound confident.

"Mhm" was his response, and he leaned in to put the glasses back on her face. His hands lingered on her ears, and slowly his right hand moved around to the back of her head. Mindy sighed and he pulled her in closer, but before their lips touched he stopped and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked breathless.

"This reminds me of before you went to Haiti. Except this time I get to do this" he whispered, finally kissing her. Her body was on fire and she wanted more; he on the other hand was trying his best to keep control as they now making out on the couch. Mindy was sitting with one leg up on the couch and she used that as leverage to push him down and lay on top of him, all the while trying to not break contact with his lips. She forgot where they were, she forgot about Cliff and the baby she just delivered.

Danny knew he wouldn't be able to stop if they kept going for much longer. He had dreamt about these scenarios for so long but this was so much better than he could have ever imagined. He ran his hands up and down her body, and being a little daring, started to play with the edge of her shirt, seeing if she would object to his hands underneath it. She only responded with more kisses, so he slowly started running his hands up her sides towards her bra, pulling her shirt up along the way.

"Gettin' some lunch, got some corn," came a signing from the hallway. Tamra came dancing into the room and stopped abruptly at the scene in front of her. "Oh.. my god.." she said, shocked. "Doctor L gettin her groove on. This doesn't seem very sanitary.."

Danny's thumb had just made it to the edge of Mindy's bra before Tamra came in, and they quickly broke apart, though there wasn't anything they could really say to make this not look like what it was.

"Oh don't mind me," Tamra said, grabbing her lunch, and then singing her way back out of the room.

Mindy was mortified. She tried to catch her breath and looked at Danny with a horrified expression. That might have gotten out of hand. They decided to sit a little bit farther apart, and Mindy grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to distract them, though neither of them could stop smiling now.

"Doctor Castellano? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Betsy, come on in."

Danny was sitting behind his desk a few hours later, both irritated and glad at the interruption of his Mindy thoughts.

"What's going on?" he asked, not really sure why she was in his office. Ever since that night at the "art" show when his naked pictures were up for the entire world to see, Betsy avoided being alone with him.

"Tamra told us what she saw.. you and Doctor Lahiri.." Betsy started.

"Of course she told you. Listen Betsy I know it was unprofessional and - wait, who's 'us'?"

"Well, me and Morgan and Doctor Reed and there were a few other people in the elevator.."

Danny groaned and put his face in his hands. After years of getting their respect as a professional in the workplace he managed to destroy it all in a matter of minutes.

"Does Doctor Lahiri know?" he asked, now worried about how Mindy would be handling this.

"Oh yes, she yelled at me to get out of her office after I told her, as her best friend, that you should marry her first before getting into her secret rose garden," Betsy said, and whispering 'secret rose garden', sounding confused as to why that would irritate Mindy.

"Oh come on Betsy! It's none of your business! Go back to work!" Danny yelled, and got up from his desk to go talk to Mindy about this. He opened the door and followed Betsy out, keeping an eye on her to make sure she went back to her area and not somewhere else to keep gossipping. He knew people were looking at him now as he was walking to Mindy's office, and didn't even knock before he went in to get away from the stares.

"Dann you would not believe what Betsy just said to me!" Mindy yelled, waving her pen in the air.

"She just told me. Look, are you okay?"

"I'm really mad if that's what you're asking. I can't believe Tamra told everyone, even those creepy taxidermists from the fourth floor they're always staring at me and I know they're trying to work out how they would stuff me with sawdust!"

"I'm so sorry, Min."

"And another thing, why do we have to share a building with them? We're actual doctors. Wait, why are you sorry?"

"It was my fault, I let it get too far and now both our reputations are in the mud."

Mindy just shrugged. "I don't really care. I enjoyed it. Besides, you're taking me on a second date soon. So it'll work out." She winked at him and he felt himself relax. Okay, if she wasn't destroyed by this he would let it go too.

"About that second date," he said, moving closer to her desk. "Saturday afternoon?"

Mindy pouted a little. "What about dinner? Saturday is so far away.."

"Don't be dramatic, Saturday is tomorrow."

* * *

I didn't want the chapter to drag on but I'll have the next one up by the end of the night I promise!


	7. I wanna be Yours

Last chapter :). Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! I'll probably write more, with the hiatus and all. Bleh. Oh it gets a bit hot and heavy in this one but nothing too naughty.

* * *

He picked her up early in the afternoon after telling her to dress casually and to leave her clown shoes at home. She protested that they weren't clown shoes but he had stopped listening to her.

"A library? Really Danny? This is our romantic second date?" Mindy had sneered, but before she could throw a grandpa comment in there he had pushed her through the doors.

"I used to bring Richie here when we were kids. I wanted to do something.. personal. It's stupid I guess we can go if you want.." He turned around and started to open the doors.

"Ugh. Danny. Stop. I didn't know it meant something to you. We can stay." She waved for him to come back over and laced her arm through his. "So, show me around?"

They didn't start in a particular spot, but Danny had a lot of information about the architecture and the history of the building so they made their way through the sections while Mindy listened to him talking. She wasn't particularly interested in any of it, but she loved how passionate Danny was, so she liked listening to him talking. Danny loved being able to share something like this with her. Neither of them noticed that two hours had gone by since they arrived.

They found a table and decided to sit down for a few minutes.

"Hey Min, I'm really glad we did this," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Me too," she agreed. "I kind of thought we would be here sooner but I'm glad we got here eventually."

Danny felt his heart explode. "How much sooner?"

"I don't know.. when we went to Santa Fe, I guess. The airplane. You grabbed my hand.. But then Christina came back and I was with Casey.. life happened."

Danny didn't know what to say. If he had known she was interested back then he wouldn't have gone back with Christina.

"I wish I knew," he managed to come up with.

"It's not like you were carrying this big sign on your forehead either," she said, getting a little irritated.

"Are you serious? I've been following you around like a lovesick puppy for months! I let you stay in my apartment, which by the way you had to ruin by talking about Cliff." For some reason she always knew how to get him riled up.

She leaned back in her chair and looked around the library. "You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She folded her arms across her chest. Suddenly he stood up, walked around the table, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," was all he said and started leading her away from the table.

The library had cleared out a little, but there were still people scattered here and there. Danny started walking a little bit faster and Mindy thought that maybe he was leading her somewhere- like to a book or something. They kept walking in silence to the end of the room and behind a few bookcases, then Danny pushed her up against the wall and started attacking her mouth. Mindy fought to catch her breath.

"Ow! Danny! You're on my hair!"

"Well move!"

"Shh! You're going to get us caught!"

"You started talking!" And with that he pushed her up harder against the wall, his right hand up next to her head and his left hand over her bra, underneath her shirt. She responded by biting his lip and running her fingers through his hair as they continued to make out in this quiet corner of the New York Public Library. Months of pent up anger and sexual frustration, from both of them, came pouring out.

He positioned his knee between her legs and she shuddered at the pressure, her body going crazy and wanting him right then and there. His finger slipped underneath her bra and brushed over her nipple, causing her to gasp and clutch on to his hair. He broke the kiss and leaned into whisper in her ear.

"You like that?" he breathed, causing her to shiver and nod her head.

"Well then I guess we better get you home."

He started kissing her again and ran his left hand down her stomach and to her pants button. He started unbuttoning it, waiting for her to stop him.

"Or we could just…" he whispered, getting to the zipper.

"No, no stop," she finally got out. "We're going to do this right, not in this gross library. Besides, I am not getting interrupted by someone again. Let's go to my place.

They walked out of the library hand-in-hand, both with massive grins on their faces.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.." Danny muttered, hoping to sweep her off her feet even more with a movie reference.

"We're already friends? I don't know what you mean," Mindy replied.

"Are you se-? It's from Casablanca! How have you not seen that?!"

"I don't know I might be too young for that.." she said playfully, poking him in the side with her free hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they stopped to wait for the crosswalk to turn.

Danny laughed and lifted her chin up with his right hand, giving her a quick kiss. "You drive me crazy, do you know that?"

"I know."


End file.
